Various types of anti-theft devices are known for use with motor vehicles. These include, for example, intrusion alarms, ignition locks, ignition interlocks, steering wheel and brake locks and the like. A particularly successful anti-theft device is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099 dated Sep. 15, 1987, and is marketed by the present assignees.
It is known for a vehicle to be protected by multiple anti-theft devices. The use of multiple devices is generally inconvenient due to the multiple operations that must be undertaken both to activate and to deactivate the anti-theft devices each time the operator leaves, enters or operates the vehicle.
There are known in the patent literature various gear lever locking devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,615,539 and 1,853,036 describe gear shift lever locks which are integrally formed with a gear shift lever handle and which is operative for permitting the vehicle ignition to be turned off only when the gear shift lever is locked.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,280,896; 1,453,004; 1,815,417; and 2,293,197 describe locking devices for gear shift levers which are integrally formed with or attached to the gear shift mechanism. U.S. Pat. 4,679,417 describes a transmission selector assembly having a built in selector assembly including a key operated lock which is angled upwardly.